


The Meeting

by BlueTeaParty, The_Chronicler_BoredWriter



Series: A View From the Bottom [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternative Universe - Slavery, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Chastity, Control Collars, Dehumanisation, F/M, First Contact War never ended, Gags, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Performing on command, Reaperless AU, Turian and Asari co-rule, Voyeurism, hurt with comfort, non-consensual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chronicler_BoredWriter/pseuds/The_Chronicler_BoredWriter
Summary: Jacob Caldwell is a former human scientist, enslaved by turians nearly two years ago. He's held onto hope of rescue, imagining that humanity's saviours will take him away from this hell.Like they always say, you should never meet your heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaborative effort, the result of some RP sessions over the course of a few nights. It was incredibly fun to write and we hope you enjoy reading it ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> **Just remember to take note of the tags, this isn't for everyone.**

_How long had it been?_ Jacob thought to himself as he shuddered inside of the featureless black box. The ‘traveling cage’ his master had so colloquially called it. In actuality it was more or less a portable sensory deprivation box. One that held him tightly in its confines, inflating to fit every nook and cranny of his bare body. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t feel anything outside through the tough padding of this crate.

It had been his master’s preferred mode of transport for about a year now, at least on long voyages between planets. Global transit systems would be far worse… he could be bound in one of two ways; Option A. was his forearms and arms folded together, as well as his lower legs and thighs bound together in a tight neoprene like sheath, forming a ‘single’ new limb, four to be exact. As he waddled around on his bare knees and elbows, brought down to dog’s height as he was forced to endure the stares of turians and asari alike. He barely was able to keep up with his turian master’s pace in such a state. Top that off with the humiliating dog/varren-hybrid-mask and it made for a sorry state of affairs.

Option B. was simpler, more...elegant, as his master’s assistant called it. Merely his collar attached to a leash and, depending on his master’s mood and his performance, either had his neoprene briefs on, or completely nude, his arms bound with the dreaded handcuff mitt. An oversized metallic monstrosity that held both hands together across his chest. It made sure he could hide nothing as he walked along. His… manhood flopping every which way as he walked. He couldn’t talk, he could merely moan and perhaps ‘bark’ through the gag filling his mouth. It was shaped in such a way that the voice funneled through would sound akin to a pathetic dog’s whimpers.

Without warning, the box unfurled, deflated, and he was unceremoniously plopped to the ground in a heap. He’d been brought out rather quickly as they arrived at the transit port. The former scientist, now slave, was barely able to stand or to recover from the sheer rush of new sensations now that he was out of that hell. The light hurt at first, it was a fluorescent white hellscape that burned his retinas. The world around him assaulted him with even more sensations, the stark cold of the floor contrasted with the high temperatures of the room’s climate control (a turian comfort, but something that was slightly above tolerable for humans, made even worse for Jacob who was adjusted to a cooler climate). Though as he regained his bearings relief soon washed over him. He could feel again… and his world wasn’t simply rubber and neoprene… But such relief would be short lived as the two burly bodyguards came over. Their hands holding what he feared as he shook his head desperately.

“No, please! I apologize, please! Not this, n-agnghhhhh!” But it was too late. The hood was placed on first, a disturbing facsimile of the contours of his face with two nose ‘holes’ bringing fresh air in through the tubes inserted into his nostrils. There was a padded gag that rested in front of his mouth, keeping it shut and tight.

Next came the suit itself, a devious full body affair that clung to his form no matter how much he twisted and turned, no matter how much he tugged and pulled. It held tight, firm to every contour of his musculature that had developed during the past two years of his captivity. It had been another fight getting it on him, but that was something he knew the guards enjoyed, much to his chagrin.

It was a fleeting battle, the sensory deprivation hood meant his body was quite literally reeling and flailing in no true coordinated fashion. His feet, legs, crotch, torso then arms were enveloped by this tight neoprene. Then, came the bindings as he was forced upright for the next leg of the journey.

His world was darkness, or at least that’s what the hood nestled atop his head made his senses believe. He couldn’t hear anything beyond the carefully padded material, nor could he see or feel. It was as if his entire head was entirely somewhere else, whilst his body ached and cramped at the constant unrelenting binds. Binds which he attempted to yank from, that he attempted to pull free from occasionally. If only to relieve his muscles of their constant strained tension. But of course, all it did was make things even worse. Which lead to more struggling, more tensing, his muscles flexing underneath that skintight suit that covered him from neck to toe as he felt the rubbery neoprene fabric constricting on every single patch of his skin.

But that wasn’t the full truth now was it? He took a careful breath in as he attempted to block out that smell… it was the same strong rubbery scent, one mixed with neoprene and synthetics that didn’t burn his nose but sent his mind into another state entirely. It brought him back to the early breaking sessions, the long walks in a sensory deprivation hood whilst being stark naked (save for his tight fitting rubber briefs) inside the shops of Palaven and even on the Citadel… he could feel the thousands of stares piercing him through the hood. Moreover he remembered the terrifying breathplay sessions that pushed him to the brink. Times he thought he would genuinely die… as his air congested, becoming stuffier, heavier, tinted by this sharp and omnipresent rubbery scent. He began to hyperventilate, only for the rubber and neoprene to almost ‘stick’ to his face because of the rapid and shallow breathing. Forcing him to breath slower, lest he pass out and have it happen all over again…

He eventually stopped, out of sheer exhaustion more than anything. He could’ve kept it up, could’ve continued the effort. But his body had given up. He really shouldn’t have pissed his master off before heading off to wherever this was he thought to himself. Hindsight was a bitch for those in sensory deprivation. Minutes bled into hours, the monotony stretching on as watching anything was out of the question with his hood. One that formed closely to every contour of his face, but whose heavy padding and slick, thick leathery exterior made it so nothing could truly be sensed with his main senses.

Even thrumming fingers wasn’t possible, his hands mitted in his master’s favorite implement, the round and thick rubbery gloves. It was much denser and tightly packed on the inside than most would imagine, the interior forced his hands into a fists. Gloves which were perfectly spherical where his hands should’ve been. Making it impossible to pick up anything or open doors, let alone type or write.

The rest of his bonds were just as extreme; two massive metallic bars that went up on two sides, suspended from it were the stocks that kept his hooded head in place, and chains which connected his wrist and ankle manacles loosely together. It allowed for the aforementioned struggles but, given that it was still rather tight, his arms were now growing wearied from the constant strain of being forced level with his shoulders.

The shuttle finally arrived. But Jacob couldn’t tell. Time wasn’t a factor inside his hood. To his confined body, the silence seemed to stretched on for hours, or even days as there was nothing left but his own mind cursing himself for even coming aboard the damned Citadel in the first place. Forging a peace between humans and turians… how fucking stupid he had been to think that.

The binds came off after what felt like days to the confused human, but he was still bound by the suit and the hood. They were promptly removed by the two turian bodyguards. He heaved at the introduction of fresh air to his starved lungs.

The human lay there with his chest bare, barcoded and numbered with a permanent tattoo. It stretched wide between his two pecs, instantly recognisable. His mouth was ungagged and he moved his jaw about as he realized that the next hours, days, weeks perhaps, would be but a constant stream of different gags and restraints. He’d cherish this small bit of freedom for now.

In fact, that’s how he lived life nowadays. Cherishing the small bits of freedom his master unintentionally gave him. He could choose which foot to take first when he walked. He could hold dear the few seconds or sometimes minutes between each gag change. He could talk, stand or act like a proud human. Like the descendant of nobility that he was…

But that always came crumbling down when the bodyguards returned. His master’s personal guard that took pleasure in his… displeasure.

He fought them every time, and they loved it. They first grabbed a hold of his forearms, as he struggled and shifted his weight around. He’d grown ‘bigger’ over the past 2 years, that year on the fields gave him a workout that he’d never had before.

The young man had grown up sheltered, wealthy, descendants of old money. He was taught that he was better, that he had a reputation to uphold. That with his name came the responsibility of bearing the pride and prestige of generations of his family and kin. He followed this to a T, dressing immaculately, his lexicon distinct, his body language on point.

But all of that was reduced to nothing here.

Here he was being bound with those arm and leg binds again, his mouth packed with a bright red ball inhibiting any semblance of speech or discussion that was the foundation of any sapient being. The gag itself was overly designed, in that the harness wrapped around his cheeks and head, going through his hair and even making it so that it was the only thing holding his glasses aloft allowing him to see. A devious addition that forced him to be gagged in order to see clearly.

And his clothing? Today he didn't have any. The neoprene briefs were unceremoniously sliced off, leaving him bare for the world to see as he tried every way to hide it… his manhood hanging underneath him like some kind of feral mutt. He shook, shifting his legs, his hips more than not, and his arms, but to no avail. All it did was entertain the two bodyguards as they promptly placed that small yet humiliating device on him, a small ring that fitted to the base of his cock.

It would stimulate, it would constrict, it would deny or release (the latter never happened) whenever his master signalled it. And at this point, it was kept on pleasure. His body tried its best to halt this unwanted sensation, but the blood flowed down to his member regardless, inflating it to full mast before…

“Pet.” His master’s voice bellowed over him, walking over to the bound human that came up to barely knee height.

“Hnnghhhh. Hmgjmpghh. Mrghhhh. Ggrghh.” He voiced unintelligibly, ignored by his master, a turian general, as a single tap of the key caused the human to emit a high pitched whine.

The cock ring was on, and his formerly flaccid member was erect and at full mast. Nothing could hide it now, and he was left feeling completely exposed.

Turian master and human slave left the shuttle proper, and wandered into the Citadel at large.

A hand gesture. He knew what it meant: follow. And so he did. Almost without thinking. That is, if the fact that his chain being yanked wasn’t a sign enough. His master was eager to reach their destination.

He plodded along, a path that he at first did not recognize from this height until he saw the view from the transparent railings...

Two years ago, he stood here, he had gazed in awe at the station as he chatted with his fellows, a member of the Human Allegiance Delegation. Sent to negotiate a peace between species. Touting, dreaming of a human on the Council itself. He stood proud and announced with confidence that this was what would happen…

Instead, he now crawled on the very floors he once proudly walked upon. His face close to the ground, his dick bobbing around, and his mouth stuffed and gagged.

This was his ‘victory’ parade.

Many would take the time to stop and stare. And with his face uncovered save for the gag today the blushing simply never stopped. He was well aware, acutely aware, of how exposed he was, his cock, his torso and his whole form right there for all to see. He stared down, but the constant tugs by his master caused his head to remain upright and tall, forcing him to face the crowds with his two intelligent eyes. Fearful and frightened, embarrassed and humiliated, slightly frustrated from the constant teasing.

They made their way to the meeting place soon enough, and Jacob couldn’t help but to feel an air of relief as they entered the avenue proper. He led to a table and chairs, his leash attached to the slave post and they waited.

\---

There was an asari approaching, two human slaves following her. They were both naked like him, except for the military-like boots on their feet. He eyed off their barcodes with the distaste he always felt when he saw a slave’s marks. They stood tall over their master but neither made any move to try and resist, In fact, Jacob had never seen another slave look so proud of their status.

It was obvious both were well cared for, their chiseled muscles practically gleaming in the light of the avenue, slave barcodes on full display on their chests and arms. Jacob’s eyes were drawn to their exposed cocks, wincing slightly when he noticed the sound that was sealed into each, locked on by the rings at the base of their cocks. The only consolation with that arrangement was that the pair wasn’t forced to have an erection on display. The way they were walking though, told him that both were probably plugged too. Masters generally liked to prevent ‘accidents’ in public.

The raven haired one was locked into silver chains, hands loosely behind him, jangling their approach but otherwise not strictly bound; though the cuffs were locked together from wrists to ankles. Both had their hands fastened behind them but it was obvious the buzzed head one’s bondage was more rigid. Severe panel gags were locked onto both their faces, but neither appeared to be particularly in distress. In fact, they seemed to relish the attention their naked, bound bodies garnered.

The asari held tight onto the twin leashes, while a shorter chain joined the men’s collars together. She smiled as she approached; obviously she was the one they were here for.

“Councillor Tevos, what a pleasure it is to see you again.” His turian master sounded genuinely pleased to see her.

“Lanek Viranius, its been far too long.”

A short embrace and the two were sitting at the table. The asari hooked both of the leashes onto the waiting slave pole, and the two slaves gracefully knelt. Both adjusted themselves slightly, confirming to Jacob that he was right about the possibility of plugs. Finally comfortable, they nuzzled at each other, Jacob’s heart clenching at the affectionate gesture, though the muzzles they wore prevented anything more. The chain attaching their collars together clinked as they found a position to kneel close to each other.

“I’ve been looking forward to finally seeing your property in person. They are much more docile than I had been led to believe.”

The asari chuckled, “Yes, both SL12-A and SL12-B were a bit strong willed at first, but it's nothing I couldn’t handle. I found that despite their...history, they break just like any other slave.”

His turian master nodded. “With that in mind Tevos, I’m surprised that you have allowed your slaves to become so...close. Their affection for each other is obvious.”

“Makes them easier to control Lanek. You should already know that.”

The turian stood, but signaled Jacob to stay where he is. He walked to the other bound humans, admiring the metal and leather that had enslaved them.

“Are those their permanent collars Tevos? I’m impressed.” The turian was examining the fit of the metal collar encasing the raven haired human’s throat; it's obvious that it’s very strict. The slave closed his eyes to lean into the clawed hand, while the other huffed at the attention he’s not getting. Lanek chuckled, reaching out to scruff the other human’s buzzed head.

The asari shook her head. “No, I like the freedom of being able to choose what decorates my slave’s necks. Some days they require something strict, while other times I need them to be minimal. The permanent collar is underneath.” She reached down and took one of the thick collars off, exposing the more permanent biotic dampener underneath. These collars were like Jacob’s own, a flashing display showing their status as locked.

“They’re both considerable biotics, aren't they?”

The asari nodded “Another reason for them to have their permanent collar much smaller. I haven’t allowed them access to their biotics in some time now.” Tevos smiled as she locked the metal collar back on, suddenly looking quite devious. “You should come back to my apartment Lanek. I can show you my collection.”

Jacob noticed his turian master looking at him. He silently begged his master to decline, shuddering under the intense stare. Instead, the turian grinned. “Doesn’t that sound nice 25?”  
Jacob whimpered under his gag, wanting to thrash in denial. There was nothing he would want _less_.

The asari smiled, this time directly at Jacob. “You can get to know my boys better sweetie.” At this, the other two slaves looked directly at him, seeming to notice him for the first time. The raven hair one cocked his head slightly as he took in Jacob’s bound form, eyes focussing on the scarred claw marks on his face. He felt himself growing red under the gaze. It was one thing for aliens to be gawking at him, but another _human_?!

Lanek reached down and turned his head to force him to look. “Take a good look 25. Do you know these slaves?”

Jacob did as his master bid and looks. His eyes took in their bound figures, finally resting on their faces. No, he didn’t think he knew them. Then he studied the scar that adorned the top of the shorn head, wondering where he had seen something similar before... Jacob’s eyes widened as he took in the man kneeling in front of him. _That scar...that fucking scar! No! It can’t be!!_

The asari smirked as she watched the turian’s slave fearfully gaze at her own. Then full on laughed as she watched him recognise the other two.

“Do you like that 25? The sight of humanity’s former saviour on his knees? Tattooed as property.” The turian’s mandibles clucked with amusement. “The man formerly known as Shepard, brought down to the same level as you.”

Shepard’s eyes flashed momentarily, showing some of the fiery spirit he had been known for, but then the man hung his head, hiding his expression behind the muzzle. His body showed no resistance against the restraints holding him tightly, in fact, the man seemed to slump. The chained human leant in, bumping his nose against the other’s cheek, trying to cheer him up.

“And that must be the one who was known as Alenko, humanity's _former_ finest biotic. That collar he wears makes him as weak as you 25.” The urian looks towards to councillor, “They are both fine prizes you’ve acquired.”

Tevos leant down, caressing Shepard’s face. Jacob watched in horror as the man leant into her hand, his leash clunking as he moves. “They know their former names but I’ve been training them both to respond to only their stock numbers.

Jacob’s eyes flashed towards Alenko. The man was only looking at his master’s hand caressing his fellow slave’s head. He swore that he looked almost jealous at the attention that he’s not receiving.

He feels sick at the display.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has a little chat with Shepard and Alenko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is approaching Dead Dove levels. Please made sure you have read ALL the tags <3
> 
> If you have, we hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it!

Enduring the hardships of the past two years was something Jacob honestly couldn’t imagine having gone through with. But he made by, day by day, hour by hour. It was something of a living nightmare he had to convince himself he was truly living through. But the fact that he awoke each day around that metal bar proved to be an uncomfortable reminder of this new chapter of his life. His wrists and ankles along with his collar fitted comfortably to that simple metal implement. It was almost too simple, and gave him enough wiggle room to think there was a way out.

Indeed that was what he attempted during the first few weeks of his enslavement. Trying to find an out, trying to just lift up from the ground he was supposed to sleep on. But that never really happened. The struggles only made things worse if anything. And if that wasn’t clear enough the ultimate struggle, that escape attempt, left him out in the fields for a full year.

It was utterly humiliating. Whilst he never truly looked down upon those who performed manual labor, he himself had something of a superiority complex when it came to such things. He was born into a line of academics, a line that stretched back to old noble blood. Some things were just… beneath him. So when they first gave him that mop and bucket he honestly did not know what to do.

The fields however were a completely different monster. As he toiled his literal life away at it with his pride slowly chipping each day. It was filthy work, and what’s more he didn’t even get any new clothes for it. In fact, he lost his rights to his boots after the escape attempt. So there he was, shovel and hoe in hand toiling away on acres of farmland with dirt and mud caking on his formerly baby-smooth skin. His hands now calloused and his whole body changing to adapt.

It was disgusting, this wasn’t him…

But here he was, a year later and a product of that time. Every waking moment was embarrassment as the turian kept his pride alit. As if to crush it underneath his heel every opportunity and every chance he got.

But amidst it all, amidst sleeping in those cramped quarters all chained up to a post in the middle of a floorless dusty storage room. Amidst the ‘games’, amidst the constant teases, degradation, and the toil...

He always held out hope. Hope that the Alliance’s ace in the hole would come to his eventual rescue. He was important, he was someone… he had influence back home… and moreover he knew that Commander Shepard would swoop in one day to free them all and win this war.

But now, seeing that very rumored hero on his knees and with that gag. The same gag that he’d worn before. Then having the message hammered home by his master? It hurt. No, it stung, it sent a shiver of not just pain but utter despair through his entire body and even down to his loins? No. No. No. No! Fuck. Fuck his master’s conditioning and fuck associating despair and hopelessness with…. pleasure.

Fuck this and fuck these sick bastards on focusing on breaking him using his innate instincts and desire to breed. He hated it, he hated every bit of it. And he hated how at this point both slaves were seeing him naked, bound, exposed, drooling, and how countless other aliens were seeing his cock at full mast in public.

This was the very same citadel he’d arrived on in a fresh crisp suit and tie. And now. The only thing that remained of that was his glasses, and even that was tied tightly with the head harness gag combo so as to force him to be gagged if he wished to see where he was going and what he was doing.

He whined pitifully against his gag as his master reaffirmed their ‘play session’. What was terrifying wasn’t the session in and of itself. It was Tevos. The councilwoman he recognized from their dossiers and now upon seeing what she did to the savior of humanity and humanity’s top biotic. The fact that she addressed him sent shivers down his spine as he took a few steps back at her words.

She broke them… she broke them to the point where they were nuzzling each other and seemingly fighting for attention like some kind of fucking dog!

He was bound like a dog right now, sure, but he’d never be broken down that far. He wouldn’t. Because he knew that eventually he’d be free because -

Shepard would save him.

The same Shepard that was now broken and enslaved by the blue bitch in front of him.

There was no savior now…. And no hope for this damned war. Part of him longed for his omnitool, his datapad, and his access to the extranet.

Here, he was blind from everything. The only world he knew was his master’s and whatever he deemed fit to tell him. It could be all lies for all he knew but at this point in time, his world, the past two years, it was whatever his master wanted it to be. It was darkness and sensory deprivation. It was back breaking labor. It was translating his master’s racist drabbles and slave manifesto into human English. It was eating from the floor and being bound to it.

It was breaking his identity, his pride, his superiority. He whined listlessly at that, as he pawed against the ground. A subconscious means of trying to deal with stress that he’d somehow gained from somewhere…

“Councilwoman Tevos might I say we could learn much from one another in our… different methods.” He grinned almost deviously. “I did write the book on that a year prior, have you had a chance to read it? Human inferiority and our alliance’s innate superiority?” He grinned. “I had quite the stroke of luck in finding a native translator, translating Palaven standard to the human scribble, what is it, English?” He chuckled.

The man was far less modest and far less diplomatic than the Asari. But that was simply who he was and he reveled in it.

“And might I say the Normandy pair speak volumes to your methods. Though I’d say, there is some… flavor if you will, to a half broken spirit. You can continue to enjoy your cake without having to finish it is what I intend to say.” He grinned, butchering some philosophical or poetic quote which made Jacob roll his eyes in annoyance.

The Turian was smart, he was a tactical genius, he was even well read. But what he wasn’t was exactly… too intelligent. Or rather, it was that pride and that sense of superiority that kept dragging him down. Perhaps below Jacob’s mental faculties to an extent, given the man held his own abilities to high regard. Though any time he attempted to demonstrate this, it usually ended with more teasing, denials, or torture of some sort.

“Regardless I’m excited to see what we can come up with so please do lead the way, but before that I do have a personal request…” He grinned sharply as he approached what seemed to be a standard tourist sight. A view from the presidium down to the arms of the citadel, and the vast cityscape suspended amidst the inky blackness of space.

Jacob didn’t realize it at first, simply following along idly to his master’s hand gestures but upon seeing what it was… his memories flashed to that moment. That small-talk…

_“Quite a sight General.”_

_“Indeed it is Doctor.”_

_“You know, I envisage humanity being here one day in full. Not merely my diplomatic associates, but us in our entirety. We wish to end hostilities, it’s a known fact.” He smiled._

_“That I understand.”_

_“I’m glad we at least have a common understanding in that regards.” he placed a hand around the Turian’s shoulder, smiling and brimming with hope as the photograph was taken._

Without warning, Jacob yanked hard from the Turian’s leash, his breaths heaving and his entire body tensing, his muscles twisting and his entire form seemed to heave every which way. “NGHHHHHH! NGHGHHHHHHHH! YOUGHHHHHHHH BSTTRDDD!” He tried to communicate, his eyes lit with fury and panic as the revelation of Shepard and the turian bastard’s sick idea of a joke was too much for him to bear.

But all he managed was to insight more onlookers as his panic increased exponentially. “NGHHHHHH! GHTHTTT AWGHYHYY! IMGHHHH NTTTTT A SLVHGHHHH! FCKKKGH!” His eyes turned to Shepard and Kaiden, pleading, begging.”PLLGHHHH! HLPGHH!” He whimpered and whined. All he managed right now was however akin to a pup throwing a fit. And the Turian instead of panicking or being angry simply chuckled.

“Do you see what I mean now Councilwoman Tevos?” He grinned. “That’s basically what my methods garner me. Not a dull servitor. I mean, we have robots for that and VIs. But the raw unbridled emotion from a sapient being. An intelligent one at that, not that I’m devaluing your lot’s intelligence, but this one… this was one chosen by Earth as a science attache. And here it is. At my feet and it's sweet panic reveling me. Don’t you feel it councilwoman?” He seemed almost too excited by it as a squad of Turian garrison corps started idly by, the General however silenced them with but a glare as they promptly marched off.

“Hmm, shall we see how long he keeps this up? It really does get entertaining rather quickly.” He chuckled, nudging the panicked human with his feet a few times.

==========

Jacob struggled futilely in his bonds, arms and legs tugging at their wrappings, heaving against the gag as he struggled to draw in enough air to breath. His world grew dark as he began to run out of air in his panicked state.

Then, there was a warm _soft_ body next to his. Jacob’s eyes flickered open, and for a moment his heart soars.

It was Shepard. The former commander had shuffled over next to him, despite his own fetters and predicament, and was attempting to comfort him. Shepard leaned down and bumped his nose against Jacob’s cheek, then nuzzled into his face. Jacob stared at the bright blue eyes, and battle worn face so close to his, feeling his face redden. The commander was rather well built and intimidating still. Then Shepard shuffled forward more and leant over him, pressing his bound body into his.

It was a cruel mockery of a hug, but it was all the man could do with his arms bound behind his back. Slowly, Jacob felt himself calming, eyes closing as he rested against the bulk of the other man. Then Alenko did the same, nuzzling his bound face into Jacob’s shoulder. He had been forced by the chain connecting the collars to follow his commander but still, he offered his fellow slave comfort.

For a moment, it’s like there is only the three of them in the world. Never mind that they’re bound on their hands and knees, in the middle of enemy territory; for a brief flickering moment, Jacob felt safe for the first time in literally years.

The illusion breaks less than a moment later.

Laughter from their masters makes his eyes water. Tears began to fall from his eyes, crying in a way that he hadn’t done in months.

It wasn’t fair, it just wasn’t _fair_. This was Shepard. The great fucking Commander Shepard was trying to comfort him. But it wasn’t him was it? It was just the husk of a former man, paraded in slave’s clothing.

Was this what it took to break him?

“Come Tevos, let’s order some lunch and let the slaves acquaint themselves.”

The asari nods her agreement, tugging Shepard’s leash so that he could arrange himself next to her. A short wince told Jacob that the man had inadvertently driven the plug deeper inside himself for the moment. The thought makes him want to thrash again; a man such as he should not be subjected to such degradation.

But they were equals now weren’t they? The three of them, kneeling on the floor, while their master’s ordered fine food above them.

Alenko moved towards Shepard, bumping the other’s face with his nose, then burrowing his face into his shoulder. Jacob had never heard of the two being involved before this, it would have been all over the internet. And their master obviously allowed them their affections, had said it had made them easier to control.

His thoughts are broken by his master’s hand coming down to divest him of the gag filling his mouth. It was a rough tug, one that forced the gag out of his mouth in one swift motion as he wiggled his jaw around from the strain of having his mouth wrapped around that gag for oh so long… he heaved, breathing deeply as he was still trying to recover from that near blackout a few moments prior. But with the harness and gag came his glasses, it was whisked away into his master’s hands and promptly to the bodyguard’s toolkit as he was left partially blinded now. Blinking every so often to focus his vision.

The human looked cuter this way to an extent, his features younger and his face rather softened. Half of it still remained relatively as it was, unblemished and rather soft from the years of sheltering. But the other half bore the scars of his uppity spirit, scars that stretched from his forehead through his eyelid through to his chin. It marred him, and without the glasses it was even more apparent now. The permanence of such a primal mark.

Tevos has already removed Alenko’s muzzle, a bulb that had been inflated to fill his mouth, the man coughing slightly and trying to rub his face against his shoulder to remove the spittle that had accumulated. Next was Shepard’s panel gag, dildo that was large enough to rest in his throat. He coughs at its removal, as his throat adjusts to being empty.

Lanek is impressed. “I wasn’t aware that humans were capable of breathing when something is inserted that deep?”

Tevos smiles, “They’re not. I had both of them modified surgically. They’re now fully capable of breathing through their nostrils despite any obstructions in the throat. I find it less worrisome.”

Jacob found himself slightly horrified at the size of the dildo that had been resting in that man’s mouth. _How the fuck had he been able to take that thing?_ Then _He’d been wearing that the whole fucking time!_

The human blinked for a few times as he tried to process this. His mind simply didn’t accept it. Body mods were one thing his master had always threatened him with but that he’d never truly followed through on. It was perhaps something that his master considered off limits, like that time where he found out just how averse the small human was to anything invasive like that sounding rod… he winced at the memory. At how he’d passed out from the pure panic…

But this… they had actually, without remorse, physically messed with the man. Commander Shepard. The untouchable. They’d gone in and irrevocably changed a part of his physiology… and for what?

To suit their fucking disgusting perverted desires? To ensure that their perversions could continue unabated? It sickened him. It was akin to someone simply changing a few screws on a chair, or installing a new mod in their house. A new engine in their car. Not fucking with a sapient being…

He began to tear up. Slightly, his mind couldn’t take seeing just… his own people. No, Commander Shepard, being reduced to something less than a car or a piece of furniture.

Kaidan leans forward, chain at his throat clinking, and licks some of the spit off Shepard’s face in lieu of wiping it off. The former commander smiles and leans forward to capture the other man’s lips in a gentle kiss, then both nuzzle their cheeks together. The tenderness that each man displays each other makes him want to cry; despite everything they had been through, they at least at the other to help them through it all. He had no one.

His silent crying caught their attention. Both reshuffled towards him, wanting to help placate him. The sight just makes him want to cry harder. Humanity’s greatest indeed.

Shepard is in his face, pressing his forehead to his own, a slave’s greeting, and Jacob’s eyes are drawn to his face. _No…,/i > _

His eyes manage to make out the emblem as soon as the other ex-commander got within range of that sweet-spot for the short sighted man’s vision. He couldn’t see his master or the Asari’s faces from here, nor could he see the legs of the table that well. But up close at exactly this vantage point, as Shepard came up close… he could see…

And what he saw dejected him to no end.

The man was fucking _branded_. It wasn’t a tattoo like their barcodes; the blue bitch had fucking burned the asari emblem into his forehead. He squints at Alenko and finds the other man has been marked in the same way.

The permanence of their markings fills him with a cold kind of dread. Even _if_ they manage to be rescued, somehow ( _and wasn’t that kind of thinking dangerous?_ ), their markings would forever mark them as slaves. In a perverse way though, it marks the three of them as kin.

“Its okay kid, it's gonna be okay,” Shepard croakily whispers to him, voice breaking as if it hasn’t been used in a while.

Jacob shakes his head in denial. It's not okay. And it's never gonna be okay, as long as he’s locked into these fucking restraints. He suppresses the sob that threatens to leave his throat. If he disrupts their masters talking above them, he could possibly get all three of them punished.

For the first time since he met the other man, Shepard looks almost sad. His arms tug at the restraints behind him and he could almost see the man wanting to move his arms from their strict position. Kaidan bumps his nose against Shepard’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek against his, then moves closer to Jacob.

The chains imprisoning the biotic jangle and Jacob feels a perverse jealousy well up inside him suddenly. The former lieutenant is the least restrained out of them all and Jacob wants to snap at at him, take out his repressed rage at the other captive.

Instead, his rage is deflated when the biotic leans forward, pressing his forehead to his own and resting it there. A slave’s greeting from a fellow slave. How far he has fallen, to be jealous of someone just because their master has chosen to bind them less tightly than he currently is. Then the biotic speaks and the last of that jealousy is washed away in a tide of emotions.

“It’ll be ok. We still have a future. It might not be the one we want, but they can’t keep us down forever.” Kaidan smiles bitterly, the expression tugging at the brand on his forehead. “I mean, I suppose they can. No one else has any incentive to save us and the Alliance can’t stand against the rest of the galaxy,” Jacob’s heart practically stops as he turns those whiskey brown eyes on him. “But we’re alive and that counts for something, right?”

“How,” Jacob hiccups as he tries to reply, “How can you say that, with a fucking brand on your face and you can barely move and just, your basic human fucking dignity has been stolen?”

Shepard seems to smile sadly at him. “If we don’t hold onto to something, they’ll truly own us. They can take our bodies, but they can’t take our souls.”

Those words.... Those few simple words made him doubt everything that has happened up until this point in time. And to a certain extent it mortified him to realize that his prior conclusions might have been wrong.

These were the words of a fighter, of someone who still had that fire inside of them. These were the words he expected to hear from _the_ Commander Shepard.

But the fact of the matter was he’d dreamed of these words in scenes where the Commander was in full regalia, full armor. Backed by alliance and friendly resistance crew. The Normandy in the background, Alliance built shuttles whizzing by as swaths of slaves from across all species were taken and rescued…

He’d imagined that scene, dreamed of it, and those exact lines… ‘If we don’t hold onto something they'll truly own us’. Or moreover, the first line he’d said to him today… ‘It’s okay kid it’s going to be okay.’.

But it wasn’t… he wasn’t saying this with a rifle in his hands and a fleet behind him. He was saying this as an equal, as a fucking slave. His arms bound behind him and his mouth having been recently home to a massive faux cock.

What was truly horrible was that he knew now _this_ was the Shepard. Humanity’s savior. Except he was now degraded as Jacob was. Except he was here, on the ground with him. And there was no hope. No more happy ending. This was it.

And the mere fact that Commander Shepard survived all of this and was still here, but bound and useless? That just made him tear up again, as he managed to cry in silence. A trick he’d been used to at this point at his master’s urges to ‘keep it down’. He couldn’t bear to stare Shepard or Alenko in the face. He just couldn’t. It just made things even worse…

“B-but....” He wheezed, whispered out. He wanted to say something, anything. But nothing… nothing came. He had wished for this moment for oh so long, to talk to _the_ Shepherd. But not like this…

“I don’t know how much more I can take.” He finally admitted. “My whole life is his… my body is scuffed and scarred, everything that is, that was me is taken and trampled on… these permanent tattoos, these nicks and scars. And this…” He instinctively wanted to gesture to his face but found that he couldn’t, furthering the tears even more. “This fucking scar across my face… this is me now…” He went silent for a moment. “How could he do this…” He gathers his courage and whispers what he’s wanted to say for so long now. “How could they do this to us? I was… I was here, I was sitting right here at this fucking cafe I swear. I was standing right next to him. I had my photo taken with him and the rest of the diplomatic team… and here I fucking am, back where I started but….” He grew silent, not knowing how to end that train of thought.

A lick breaks him out of his reverie, and he colours, knowing that the former commander just licked him. Both Kaidan and Shepard are smiling sadly at him, but its Shepard who answers.

“We do what we must.”

\---

The words rang hollow in his ears. But what truly hit him, what brought him a true perspective on it all wasn’t what should’ve been the defining human element of this heart to heart - that being the conversation, the words thrown between them. No. What he realized, and what his gut wretched at even as he felt the calming and soothing nature of the act… was he enjoyed and found comfort in that lick. Moreover, throughout this entire interaction he’d found comfort not in words but in this… disgusting facsimile of animalistic acts and gestures. The faux hugging, the nuzzling, the forehead against forehead moments. The warmth of the men’s faces against his shoulder…

Those were the moments that truly spoke to him. And it made him truly realize just how far he’d fallen. It wasn’t words that comforted him but the acts that belonged to a dog or varren.

By simply removing their ability to move, their freedom of expression with their bodies. Their masters had reduced them to simple, practically animalistic interpretations of their identities. Finding comfort in the nuzzles and licks. As a dog or varren would. It sickened him. But as Shepard lapped at his face, he found himself unable to hold back as he leaned forward and let it happen. His eyes closed, he simply _reveled in it_. Even going so far as to return the nuzzle, and a small, single lap of his own in response.

He convinced himself his body did it instinctively, or on a reflex. But he knew it _was actually him._

Jacob didn’t know what to think of that. He honestly did not know how to think of any of this at this point in time. It was all too much, from being on the Citadel again to being brought around the locales he’d once visited as a free man, as not merely any common man but as a lead attache. As a science attache representing humanity itself… it hurt. And the hurt continued to permeate to this very moment.

He recalled each area explicitly, as hindsight did when you were forced to work the fields for a full year with nothing to entertain and nothing to provide you with constructive thought. He focused on what he could, on those few moments that lead to his subsequent capture. And all the ways he could have avoided it, all the little signs he should've noticed along the way which he simple ignored because of his own idealistic zeal. And that rose tinted lens that came with it.

In the midst of this confusing hazy thought process. In the heat of it all, his master had returned. A full meal having been downed, and a succulent one at that. “Don’t you miss it 25? This restaurant? Why, it had that Thessian fish you were so fond of. I know you remember that fish… it was the last spirits blessed thing you ever would taste that wasn’t paste or kibble.” He chuckled petting the human on the head roughly. “There there. Maybe one day. But probably not. We gotta draw the line somewhere between what you’re allowed to have now and what was your old life. It’s all paste and kibble, and I know you like it, don’t deny it!”

Jacob whined, then practically growled in response as he looked up to face his master. “This… this still isn’t right. We’ve had this talk! This was an illegal act on your part and -aghgh-ghmgbvbhmmmm!” The alien promptly and without warning replaced his gag and his glasses. Jacob could see again. But he could no longer talk as he glared angrily at the Turian.

“There there, won’t be able to get to the play session if we can’t see now can we?” He chuckled, patting the human roughly once more as Jacob growled and nodded in response.

“This was the cafe that the human delegation had their last meal you know that right? I know, I’m a sucker for these sorts of things, report me.” He chuckled. “Wonder where the rest of them went after that.” He wondered absentmindedly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Tevos replied. She clicked her fingers and gained both of her slaves attention immediately. Picking up the panel gag has Kaidan opening his mouth without question, ready to receive the implement. Tevos straps his face in tightly and Jacob watches as the bulb inside inflates to what must be a painful size, but the man barely flinches.

“Impressive,” Lanak mutters, looking down at Jacob like he was contemplating doing something similar to his own slave.

Next is Shepard’s muzzle, the dildo that Jacob still doesn’t know how the man fit inside of him. The former commander tips his head back without complaint and swallows the monstrosity down again. Jacob winces in sympathy as the front of the gag lies smoothly across his face and locked back on. Tevos rises, unhooks both her slaves and gestures at them to follow. She hasn’t bothered to replace the posture collars, a small mercy.

Lanek rises as well, a simple hand gesture was all Jacob needed to know as he followed, being held by the leash as his master prodded forward all the while making small talk with the councilor.

Jacob eyed the two former marines in front of him; he had been right about Shepard’s bondage. The man’s arms were locked strictly behind him, encased in steel and resting in the small of his back. His hands were free but it would do none of them any good. His attention fell to the men’s asses; natural when he was positioned so close to the ground. His hypothesis about both of them being plugged was correct. And they didn’t look small either, the bases poking out between their ass cheeks. He wondered how harshly either one would be punished if they were to drop the plug?

Once again, Jacob ignored the stares of the Citadel, all his concentration focusing on the ability to ‘walk’ on his bound limbs. He pretended that he hadn’t saw the look of pity in Alenko’s eyes.

Finally, after what seemed like a century, they arrived at the councillors sky car. Jacob couldn’t help the feeling of dread in his belly at what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Tell us what you think <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tevos takes Lanek back to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is is now at Dead Dove levels. Make sure you have read the tags :)
> 
> If you have, we hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it!

Tevos had a really nice apartment on the Citadel. Jacob shuddered as a quick glance showed him all the slave attachments; it was clear that the asari liked to use her slaves as part of her furniture or even decoration at times. Experience had told him that most masters had a dedicated slave room, though.

“Very nice Tevos. I like what you’ve done with the place.”

The asari smiled. “Thank-you, I like to incorporate my slaves into the design. If they’re not needed, I can at least make them look pretty.”

Jacob was right. Tevos moved them into her dungeon, toys and various trappings on display. A shudder of fear ripped through him; some of these devices looked down right _nasty_.

Tevos clicked her fingers and motioned for Shepard to kneel. He did so without question, with no hesitation. Her nimble fingers deactivated the chain linking the two human biotics and led Kaidan over to a post, connecting his leash to it. A flash of her eyes and he knelt, settling himself into position, to watch the events unfold. The asari sauntered back over to her other slave.

Lanek simply regarded Jacob with an impassive glance at first, almost uninterested as he walked around the little human with a predatory stance, his hawk-like gaze eating into the human without even so much as doing anything but staring. The little human seemed very much delectable in his current state. This was perhaps why he so enjoyed the bitchsuit, or moreover, this form of posture for the little plushtoy to take.

If Jacob hadn’t tried to escape, Lanek would’ve practically pampered him indoors… but that attempt warranted an equally rough retribution. A year’s worth of hard labor really did a number on him; he’d lost much of that softness. More importantly though, that year had done a lot in helping to boost his toy’s endurance. Something that had been sorely lacking before, and that the turian had honestly been getting annoyed of. It’s like the fucking thing hadn’t even been to boot camp, or done the slightest bit of physical labour in its life!

Regardless, Lanek knelt down now, taking a more personable approach as he held his hand steadily on the latch that would’ve released that gag. He locked his gaze with the bound human. Not looking away for a moment as his taloned fingers ran over Jacob’s plush skin, enough to not leave a mark but enough to elicit those painful memories from within his human toy as it thrashed about in place. It delighted him to no end how he could trigger this little bitch just by a little scratch. It was like having a toy that he could turn on and off; funny, amusing, and most certainly exquisite.

Jacob pushed his tongue against the gag as best he could, over and over again as he awaited that latch to be released… but that wouldn’t come, not yet anyways as his master simply hovered his hand over that area just to keep triggering those memories of being scratched and marred. He flinched over and over again, almost not noticing as his master had already moved to the rest of his binds, the wrappings around his arms and legs as they promptly fell to the ground with an unceremonious flop.

But at this point the human’s mind wasn’t here. He was still on that ship, having been grazed by that guard.

It wasn’t until the gag was removed and his glasses promptly replaced did he realize it was all over, the binds removed and the gag having plopped out. The Turian Bastard knelt over him as he didn’t even stand up at this point. He’d long learnt that his turian master preferred that he keep this stance. Hands and legs on the ground like a mutt.

Rough hands caressed the soft human skin, not afraid of refute despite the slave being completely unbound at this point; Lanek traced the young man from his waist and hips all the way towards his upper arms in a sensual manner. Enjoying the caresses as he toyed with his favorite little plush toy.

“Tevos, do you have any suggestions for binds? We are at your house after all and I wouldn’t want to be a rude guest by simply grabbing whatever I see from your walls.” He grinned, wide and toothy. “And unlike those two, I know my little plush won’t ever dare lay a finger on me, which is why leaving him unbound like this is sometimes…. Awfully cute.” He began squeezing the human’s balls sharply. “Aren’t you just the cutest little thing?” He murmured to him as one would to a non sapient pet.

\---

A snap of Tevos’ fingers has Shepard kneeling, graceful despite the difficult bondage pinning his arms behind him. His eyes are trained to floor, concentrating on his breathing and remaining serenely calm.

“It’s alright Lanek. I open my house to you. Though I do have some ideas for our toys.” Walking over to one of her many cupboards, she opens it and rummages briefly before returning with her aforementioned ideas. Tevos hands Lanek one of the cock cages and smiles. “I assume you know how to fit this?”

Walking back to the former commander, Tevos unlocks the metal bondage, releasing Shepard’s arms. The mass effect fields embedded in the restraints have kept his blood flow intact, but he still winces from the pressure of having his arms pinned in place for so long. The wrist and ankle shackles are left in place for the moment. She smiles at his gagged face, almost lovingly caresses his throat and jaw. He shudders, but leans into her caress despite himself. A chaste kiss is placed on front of the panel before her hands reach around to unlock it, releasing Shepard’s throat from the massive dildo. Coughing, the former commander wants to reach up, wants to wipe his face from the accumulated spit but refrains. No permission has been granted for that. His eyes are trained on the floor, but he still feels his master’s eyes rack over his form. He knows that she enjoys watching his muscles flex, takes an absurd pride in having two prime human specimens at her beck and call. Loves the sight of an asari brand on their foreheads.

\---

Jacob clenched upon seeing that scene unfold before him. _The_ Command Shepard forced into submission by some blue bitch… moreover, he could see just how far gone he truly was, as he clearly hesitated from reaching up to massage his aching jaws or at least to clean his mouth from all of that spit. A gesture which Jacob himself did do after the Turian had removed his gag and after he’d recovered from that little bout of panic.

It wasn’t that the Turian liked his undisciplined attitude, moreover he liked Jacob still retaining some of that level of autonomy and self concern as he calls it. It added ‘character’, it made him as ‘cute’ as the day he bought him. He resented that, but again he knew it could be worse. Especially upon seeing Tevos with the heroes he’d dreamed about, the very heroes that kept him going over the course of these two years. That he’d imagined winning battles and killing off aliens left and right…

He winced as he saw what came next, that cock cage… a rather simple one from what he could see from here. A ring at it’s base connected to a simple tube of metal curved and shaped similar to his member.

“Do you want me to put this on you, ‘25?” Lanek asked, Jacob promptly shaking his head, speaking almost as if he wasn’t even enslaved.

“N-no. No. I do not want that around my fucking genitals you perverted-” There was a pause, Lanek bringing over what seemed to be Shepard’s own cockgag as he dangled it in front of Jacob’s face.

“N-no sir. Please.” He changed his tune almost immediately.

“Why would you say I’m, what was it, perverted?” The Turian spoke, still dangling that gag in front of the human as he winced, whining almost instinctively.

“We talked about this… You. You’re using my helplessness and you’re performing these. These degradation acts on me. To lessen me as a person. You’re toying with emotions and my autonomic functions that I can’t control for your own twisted pleasure and - ”

He winced almost instinctively as the cage was attached almost without hesitation. A ring nestling around his balls and a curved steel tube holding his flaccid member tight against its confines. Fitting just perfectly snug without an inch or a centimeter to spare.

“Yes yes, but enough talk for now pup.” He spoke almost dismissively. “Isn’t this really what you want? I mean, the goal of all life is to procreate is it not? There is pleasure in that, there is pleasure in such… perversions as you put it. Everything in between, is that really worth it? I give you constant pleasure, I provide you with what your body really wants. Does that make me the monster?” He chuckled darkly.

\---

Tevos holds Shepard’s head up, motions for him to lie on his back. Shepard eyes off the cock cage nervously. Tevos ignores his trepidation, unlocks the sound currently inside his dick. Whimpering as it slides out, he gasps a little as his cock is free from the device. He knows that his urethra is gaping a little, a side effect of having it inside of him for hours. It won’t be free for long, his cock never is. He’s had two years to get used to the intrusions.

Lying still, he waits as his master clips a ring around the base of his cock and balls. Another ring is placed around the top of his ball sack and he winces at the constriction. If he’s lucky, that’s all she’ll do to his balls.

He knows he’s not that lucky.

Tevos smiles, then shows him the cage she has picked for him tonight. The once proud commander whimpers at the sight of the little metal device in her hand. When he had first saw it, he never believed that his cock would fit. He has a nice dick; long and reasonably thick if he said so himself. Shepard knows now from experience that the cage would fit on his cock.

First a wider sound is inserted deep into his cock, it seems to slide almost into his bladder. It was solid though, so Shepard would at least be spared the humiliation of peeing on the floor like a dog would. The size of the sound makes him wince though; this intimate intrusion of his body, something he had never contemplated before his servitude. Next is the cage itself, a short circular frame that sound cover the head of his cock, and condense his shaft to less than even its natural flaccid state. The click of the device being locked onto his body makes him want to cry; the sight of his proud manhood reduced to a mere stub is humiliating. He never really thought of himself as an overly macho guy, despite his military history, but the sight is enough to make any man wince. It’s small enough to make a first glance wonder if he even still had a cock.

“That pathetic organ of yours won’t be needed for the moment darling.” Then the asari hands Shepard a small little pill, placing it in his hand. _No, please, not that,_ he silently begs her, tries to ask her not to do it with his eyes.

\---

The look of almost terror on the former marine’s face made Jacob severely worried. What was it? What type of drug could inspire that level of terror in the man that could make demons weep?

\---

“Take it,” commands Tevos. She isn’t even looking at the commander anymore, just expects him to follow her commands. Instead she turns her attention to Kaidan, the biotic waiting patiently on his knees, passively watching the events unfold. His eyes don’t betray his emotions, his control is better than that at this point. He’s wary of the way she’s smiling though.

She caresses underneath Kaidan’s cheeks, enjoys the way he watches her every move. When she’s here, she is the center of their worlds. Tevos motions for Kaidan to lie on his back, and he gently pushes himself back on bound hands. His legs open with the slightest hand wave and he finds himself anxiously awaiting what devious torture his master will inflict on him.

“Ah, my beautiful SL12-B. You’re such a sweet thing.” Tevos leans down and pats Kaidan lightly on the nose. “Relax. Your role tonight will be very different from the others. I think you’re in need of a reward for your wonderful behaviour.”

It’s sheer strength of willpower that allows Kaidan not flinch at her tone. Her ‘rewards’ were often devious, a whole different set of rules to follow. He honestly preferred the punishments; at least they were straight forward, relatively simple to endure. Grunting around the gag filling his mouth, Kaidan acknowledges her wishes and tries to relax as she removes the sound that fills his cock, then the plug embedded in his ass. Like Shepard’s, his urethra gapes from the constant penetration, though for the moment, Tevos leaves it blessedly empty and Kaidan sighs happily. The sight of what she’s holding in her hand makes him want to whimper like a new born though.

It's a thick metal cuff, though the diameter is too small for a wrist. Kaidan knows precisely where it's going to be locked on to. He can’t help the wince as Tevos fondles his testicles. She’s so gentle for the moment and all he wants to do is close his legs. Experience tells him its Not A Good Idea, and whatever she’s planning, he can endure.

She pulls his testes down, giving room for the thick cuff to be locked around the base. For the moment, his cock is free of adornments and he finds the freedom worrying. He grunts as it pulls his testicles away from his body and holds them there.

“Beautiful,” she murmurs, caressing the swollen globes. Kaidan makes sure to hold his gaze steady, resists his urge to kick his master. He’s glad for the gag though, as she smiles at him, he wants to rip her face off. His hands twitch behind him and Tevos grins like she knows what he’s thinking. “Oh sweet thing,” She reaches up and caresses his gagged cheek, “The choice as to whether you suffer tonight is entirely up to you.”

Kaidan obeys her to stand when signalled, wincing as gravity drags his balls downward. The chains he’s wearing jangle as he’s lead over to a simple metal pole that is fastened to the ground. His stomach flops at the sight of the misleadingly innocuous item, but follows dociely. He knows that Shepard would be punished for any hesitation he showed in obeying his master.

Tevos directs Kaidan wear to stand, and she holds his ball stretcher out to the metal pole. A mass effect field jumps out, connecting the metal cuff and stand together. The asari smiles at Kaidan’s predicament; he’s being held in place only by his balls. She leans into his gagged face, smiling as she caresses his cheek gently.

“Better work on getting that filthy animal cock of yours hard,” Tevos whispers into his ear. “Or else I’ll put SL12-A on the milking machine once this is done.”

Kaidan’s eyes flicker towards her own, then lower, nodding slightly as he acknowledges her orders. The asari smiles and pats his packed cheeks as she leaves him to his task.

While this was happening, Shepard looked at the small pill that lay in the middle of his palm. He gulped, knowing exactly what type of drug it was, having been subjected to it before. If he didn’t take it, Kaidan would be punished and if he did take it, then he would be in a world of pain thanks to the cock cage he was currently locked into.

Shepard swallows the pill whole.

\---

Jacob watches from the sidelines, as well as his master. The human was currently left completely unbound as he stared blankly at the scene that developed before him. As he saw what should’ve been his savior’s right hand man, what he’d dreamed as the elite biotic that would’ve torn Asari commandos and Turian cabals to shreds just from a mere thought… battered and broken.

It didn’t even take much from what he could see, and it was so deliciously indicative of their training from the eyes of Lanek. Those simple hand gestures, essentially turning elite soldiers into a simple mutt that recognized its master’s will. The turian grinned whilst his human winced and turned way, only for his hair to be yanked harshly, and a loud slap to the back of his head beckoned his attention as he was now held by the Turian’s sharp talons. Eyes fixed on how the blue bitch was treating one of his heros. It was ironic then, at this point in time that the true hero that could’ve saved both, was Jacob himself.

He was unbound, he was merely collared. He could theoretically jump up and save the pair. The irony of the situation burned through his very being as he realized the impossibility in the probability. And how the pair of heroes reduced to obedient slaves could’ve been looking to him as the key to escape at this point in time.

He winced again, seeing what the Asari was now doing to Alenko, and the devious implement applied to his balls… the way she caressed those cheeks as she held him firm onto that innocuous and fairly simple device. How just that single organ was keeping him secure and in place. The turian bagan to massage Jacob’s head, harshly and with an air of superiority. “You like that ‘25? We should get you hooked up to something like that one day. Maybe we could even have it specially made for you for the maze games? Now wouldn’t that be nice? A new exciting spin to something that’s getting just a bit too boring.” He chuckled, Jacob grimacing all the while.

In addition to this, the human couldn't help but to whimper loudly as he saw the commander, what should’ve been the very epitome of human machismo and male pride… taken down more than a notch. His formerly impressive member now constrained to… nothing. A tight little bundle of metal where a formerly proud shaft should’ve been. Emasculating him, turning the alpha male specimen of humanity into a whimpering pup.

He instinctively whimpered and placed a hand against his own locked member at this. A less impressive specimen of the human race, he still felt that male need and instinctive desire to impress suddenly repressed. As if the aliens had somehow taken something so basic, so fundamental to them. And removed it in but a single simply swoop.

And that fucking condescending boop on the nose....he was a bit jealous at the gesture; it meant that Alenko was more like a pet to Tevos. It was reserved for well-loved slaves and dogs. What had happened just moments prior, that -. He stopped himself. Did he just acknowledge himself and everyone here as slaves… did he just take pride in that gesture, claiming it was exclusive to them? He didn’t, he didn’t, he knew he didn’t ,this was just a fleeting thought…

All of this was however the backdrop now that he saw Shepard holding that seemingly harmless pill. A pill that was clearly something much more than a simple drug as was indicated by how dejected he seemed when he stared at it.

What brought horror to the already shocked human male’s face was how Shepard simply accepted his fate and swallowed the pill he’d formerly stared blankly at. As if he was but a simple tool of his very own torture. Nothing but a mindless little toy that hurt itself instinctively at the orders of the blue bitch. His heart sank, his mind went nuts wishing he could bat that damned pill from the commander’s hand.

His fantasies had him somehow breaking free of his own cage, grabbing hold of the nearest gun and gunning down the pair of masters before untying and saving his two heroes. Where they’d eventually find help out of this station. Heading back to the legendary Normandy SR-1, rejoicing where he’d be a part of the legendary ship of freedom.

Another bat to the head brought him back to reality however as he saw the Commander now reacting to the pill,. There was no miracle ending, no savior, not even his own little fantasies would save him now. As he simply stared dejected. His heart sinking further and further as he began to curl up around himself.

\---

Shepard suddenly whimpers. His entire body shudders, and he’s visibly broken out into a sweat. Kaidan instinctively steps forward to help him, but the movement tugs at his captured testes and he remains standing in place. Only his chains rattling show his concern.

The smile that crosses Tevos face can only be described as devious. Activating her biotics, she captures Shepard in a stasis field. He cries out, body tensing against the field but held too firmly.

“Let’s get you properly outfitted for the night SL12-A,” she smiles, her biotics floating over an insidious device. It’s reminiscent of the medieval stocks, a long metal plank with four holes in it.

Shepard barely notices, his mind awash in the sensations caused by the drug. His bound cock strains to harden, making him want to scream. The plug in his ass is no longer an invasion, but rather a welcome intrusion. He barely notices his master’s biotics positioning him on his front, willing his legs to rest in the outermost part of the stocks, then pulls his arms under him into the middle. The top of the stocks come to rest and he is locked inside the device, his ass fully exposed in the air. He’s left this way, Tevos’ biotics flickering out, gasping and shuddering, and just, humiliatingly on display.

\---

Jacob stares in complete and utter disbelief at the scene that was developing in front of him. He refused to believe it, he simply couldn't process it. Maybe he could see the pair being slaves, maybe he could see them having turned into something resembling mutts as they rubbed up against him to calm him down. Maybe he could even see them as having to endure the delusional perversions of the blue bitch. But to actually see something this… intense, to see something this extreme manifesting before his very eyes? To the man that had kept his spirits up throughout the years of slavery?

It was almost too much as he tried to wipe everything that was occurring from becoming a permanent fixture in his memory. He couldn’t associate the Commander Shepard… with something like this. There was just a dissonance that just didn’t allow it to click…

What was worse was that obvious pain he was in, as he realized that it must’ve been caused by the drug. It wasn’t the plug, he would’ve been acting up by now if it was the plug, nor could it have been the stocks. He put two and two together to understand what it was, the tightness of that cage, and the obvious sexual nature of this whole act. It was something to get him aroused no doubt… and to be locked whilst that hard?...

His master seemed to be taking mental note of all of this however, as if enjoying every little bit of it before turning to Tevos promptly. “Councillor, a proposal. As a humble guest of your facilities I shall allow ‘25 here to be a blank slate, a blank canvas if you will for whatever you, and your property decides.” He grins, taking a step back almost in a symbolic gesture.

Tevos laughs, “Why thank-you, you’re far too kind in offering L225’s services.”

The moaning coming from the floor interupts her and she frowns, looking at the writhing commander on the floor. He’s gasping for breath and he looks pitiful. Catching the eye of his owner, Shepard finally breaks down and begs, his voice a pitiful whisper, “Please, please…”

Both masters frown at the shaking slave on the floor. Kaidan’s eyes widen, but he’s helpless to do anything to assist.

The smirk that crosses Tevos face makes Jacob want to writhe in fear. His attention to brought back to the commander however, as Shepard begins to beg louder.

The asari sighs, turning to Lanek, “Stupid creatures don’t know when to keep quiet.”

“Yes. Quite unfortunate. But such is the nature of such primitive beasts, don’t you agree?” The Turian spoke, all the while giving Jacob’s balls a lit nudge with his feet, the human squirming in place as he felt that and shuddered at the possible harm and torment that could come from it. “All they can do, all they know how to do, is react to pain and pleasure. Like varren, really.”

Shepard is now whimpering, a pathetic mess that’s twitching inside impossible restraints. “Please fuck me, pleasepleaseplease, I need it, need it please...”

His voice is silenced when Tevos shoves the dildo gag back inside his mouth, sliding it deep down his throat. She ruthlessly tightens the straps, enjoying the way the former commander struggles against her only because of the shock of having his mouth and throat replugged. Tevos pats his stuffed cheeks. “I always find a well-stuffed human is a docile one.”

Tevos leaves Shepard to silently writhe on the floor.

\---

Jacob wanted to avert his gaze throughout this entire scene. It wasn’t just too much… it was unbearable. He knew exactly what would happen from that hypothesis. But only now did he actually see what those implications were in action. The commander, a bright beacon for every human slave out there in existence. The only man who had brought entire fleets to quiver whenever they heard the name ‘Normandy’... now a quivering mess himself.

Begging, mewling like a dog in heat for someone to fuck him. Him… an alpha fucking male. Built like a verifiable human god. The ideal specimen for what it meant to be human. Brave, noble, a warrior, a leader...

Now reduced to this. Just a jiggling mess of tensing and flexing muscles. His mind addled with pheromones and hormones. Turned into but a sex doll. Or rather more aptly… a varren in heat.

The human wanted to turn away, which he did. But a sharp tug of his collar yanked by those sharp claws tell him otherwise… as he turned back to face the Commander. Whining all the while and ignored by the very people who had put him in that predicament.

\---

Tevos is now standing in front of Kaidan, pleased by the erection that greets her, blue hand reaching out to caress the muscles of his chest, fingers following the barcode across. She smiles as she reaches his serial number, stroking it sensually. Kaidan shudders in her grasp, at her attention to his permanent marks of slavehood. He hates them, hates the way they’ve marred his skin but accepts it nonetheless. The biotic flexes his arms, absurdly grateful that his wrists and ankles are only gently locked together. It makes the strict ring of metal around his testes slightly more easier to bear.

The asari finishes her admiration of his muscled chest, and reaches up to remove his gag. He grunts as the bulb is deflated and then removed. Kaidan coughs, wanting nothing more than the ability to rub his stretched jaw. He’s caught off guard when it’s his master who does so.

“My sweet, sweet SL12-B...such a gorgeous creature.” Kaidan shuts his mouth firmly, making sure his eyes remain downcast, fighting against flinching as his master touches his face. “So docile now, so very well-behaved. I like it when my pets obey orders, I think you deserve your reward now.”

Biotics activate and a small sheath is floated over to where they stand. Kaidan gasps when Tevos slips it over his cock. It’s an orgasm sheath, designed to masturbate someone without the use of hands. The sheath covers the entirety of his hard cock and smooths itself on. Kaidan bites back a moan when it activates; it feels like a warm, wet cunt is slowly fucking itself on him.

“An interesting toy you’ve got there Tevos,” Lanek admires the workings of the sheath. “You must tell me where you got one.”

The asari smiles, “It’s based on a quarian design actually, similar to the nervestims in their suits. I’ll make sure one is sent your home. Consider it a gift.” She turns her attention back to Kaidan and Tevos flicks his hard organ, delighting in the gasp the biotic gives her. “Now...before you earn your pleasure SL12-B, you have a choice to make.”

She walks behind him, admiring the way his hips flex despite their bondage. Tevos returns soon with two dildos in her hand. One is massive, a monster that looks almost as thick as his wrist with alien ridges; it must have been modelled off a krogan. Kaidan eyes the smaller one, modelled off a human, carefully; like its a dangerous animal. Its deceptively harmless in comparison.

“This is your choice SL12-B. One of these is going to be used by L225 to fuck SL12-A. So, would you like to see SL12-A take the krogan cock, or this tiny little human cock?”

Kaidan opens his mouth to answer, but Tevos smiles, shushing him with her finger. “One little catch, choose the human cock and I’ll have L225 use chilli lube. The krogan cock can have normal lube.”

The biotic frowns, then changes his mind. He just can’t inflict that chilli lube on Shepard, and if he refuses to choose, then Tevos would probably shove the krogan cock AND chilli lube inside the commander anyway.

Closing his eyes, Kaidan chooses, “The krogan cock, master.”

“Good boy.”

Kaidan gasps as the sheath around his cock suddenly feels _amazing_. His hips move, heedless of the way his trapped balls ache, feeling like he’s thrusting home into the most divine, warm and wet hole. He opens his legs to ground himself better, ignoring the way his chains clink together, and tries not to feel guilty about enjoying himself. He knows from experience that he can’t come from the current level of stimulation, that there will be something else he’ll have to do once he’s out of his mind with pleasure.

The asari has already left Kaidan alone to his reward. She hands Lanek the chosen dildo, “This is for your boy Lanek.”

Tevos then turns her attention to the commander’s plugged ass. Without ceremony she removes the plug from its home for the day, tossing it aside. She admires the way his ass gapes open, trying to flex around nothing, physical evidence of her dominance over his body.

\---

On the other side of the room, Lanek smiles deviously, not fondling Jacob’s cock with his hands as he usually does back at home but instead holding it with one of its straps as he pulls Jacob to the side. Manhandling him, his own little game with the human simply displaying just how superior he is in physicality to the pathetic human. He knew this probably wasn’t how Tevos went about things, but this was his slave and he would do whatever he damned well please with it.

“Now now pup, remember you’re all nice and tight in that cage…” He nudged Jacob’s metallic cage with his steel-tipped boots again, making a dinging sound as he did, the vibrations alone sending Jacob’s cock into a frenzy as he breathed heavily and panted. “Oh you like that now boy? Well, let’s just say that this fucking thing will give you all of the good vibes you want. We just need to make some improvements on that tiny human cock of yours. Pathetic really, human genitalia is something of an evolutionary dead end it seems.”

The Turian laughs as Jacob whines and shudders in place, fidgeting but more or less compliant to the Turian as he straps on the dildo.

Jacob at this point was kneeling, his master behind him, caressing him not as an equal but as one would to a lower being. Having pleasure at his displeasure and exacerbating his discomfort with his talons along his soft skin. It surprised him just how soft the human was even after that year in the fields… he knew keeping the slut in the Quarian designed padded suit was useful when the slave was asleep. It kept his soft and fragile skin safe, revitalizing it every day unbeknownst to the human… that was why he was still as perfect as the day he was sold. A slight bit of body modding on a cellular level limited to his skin. Beautifying him to keep him soft and plush as he usually was… whilst keeping the muscles underneath nice and tight.

“Yes master…” He whined softly as he simply nodded in agreement. Pleasure was a useful tool to be used against him. It made his mind all mushy and compliant. As opposed to pain and aggression, those genuinely garnered more panicked responses from the slave. Possibly because he was so soft to begin with. But if there was one thing Lanek wasn’t, it was impatient. He loved a project, a long term one, one that required care, time, and dedication. And the results so far were… more than satisfactory.

The Turian placed the base of that massive Krogan cock atop of Jacob’s current locked member. It enveloped it entirely, keeping it in a small pouch that lay within the Krogan dildo’s base. He secured it, before securing the rest of the straps around his pup’s waist, smiling all the while as Jacob stared in horror at what was now in place of his cock…

He winced, whining as his free hands ran over the lubed member meticulously and with apprehension. It felt wrong… it felt so wrong having this in front of him. Where his human cock should be, here’s something completely alien. Not his. But preferred over his own manhood as if his own symbol of his gender and humanity wasn’t good enough…

“Careful pup, touch that too much and you’ll have taken all the lube off of the cock! Poor SL12-A is going to have a hard time getting that down if you keep that up!” He teased.

But that really was a concern for another day… not nearly as important as the horror that awaited him. He had to… fuck ...the Commander. The human stopped immediately as he heard those words, his hands moving away from the faux cock as he now faced the Commander proper. Or rather, the commander’s ass as the scene still hadn’t registered with him. It was just too unreal.

This just couldn’t be real…

But that was what he’d be doing in the next few minutes wouldn’t he?

_No…. no no no no! This wasn’t how it was supposed to fucking happen. That bitch should be a blood smear on the wall and the fucking General should’ve been but a blue bloodstain on the door now. I can’t. This is fucking wrong. I can’t do this to him. There has to be something else, there’s no way I’m just…_

He began to breathe heavily, the Turian immediately understanding what was going on as he placed a clawed hand against the human’s naked chest, right above that fucking barcode as he caressed it, and the slight indent into the skin that made it truly permanent… that always made the human breath just that little more faster as he was hammered home his place even further.

“Shh… there there pup. It’s alright, we all get stagefright. This _is_ your former savior after all… you would want to give him a good fuck, give him what he wants. So I understand… There there…” He continued, enjoying the squirms and the hastened breathing of the human as he wished he’d brought his homemade gasmasks. They’d detect just when he was agitated then, change the air levels accordingly, locking the mechanisms so air would be allowed to flow freely or tighter…

Jacob wanted to scream at the turian bastard. This wasn’t the fucking time… it was never the time, but this especially wasn’t the time to be fucking with him like this… this faux care, this feeding of his anxieties.

He inched closer towards the commander now, his head hanging low and that krogan dildo bobbing up and down, its weight making itself known as Jacob was almost pulled down from the sudden jolt up.

From there, he truly _saw_ the horror show. Shepard was bound in such a way that the powerful man was absolutely helpless. The stocks forcing his bare ass up made the human winced at just how… humiliating it was. How degraded, how unquestionably objectified the commander was. As if he was some kind of hole to fuck. And judging from his moans, and constant muffled begging for pleasure… it was clear, that’s what he had been reduced to.

Jacob sighed as he closed his eyes, knowing that this would make him feel horrible but he’d just have to do it… the man brought the tip of the faux krogan cock onto the commander’s pucker. But all it elicited was another muffled moan from the commander and Jacob tensed, backing off, almost tumbling back as he crouched down and held his head between his hands. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to sir! Please… Commander, I’m so sorry I. I didn’t mean to do that.”

His master sighed, simply staring down at him and at that hilariously oversized cock that hung limply against his leg. He winced, staring back up at the Turian as he crunched up into a ball… “Commander Shepard… Lieutenant Alenko! Please help me… please… I just. I just want to go home…” He began to tear up. The ball of Jacob squeezing ever tighter onto itself.

Lanek stares idly by at the scene unfolding before him. Crossing his arms he almost smiles lightly at it. He liked it when he pushed his little pup this far. It was something akin to a ‘safe’ zone of mental anguish. Not so far as to permanently break him beyond repair like how invasive measures or sounding would do. No, this was a sense of despair that he reveled in. Just enough whilst being unbearable to Jacob. He snickered, nudging the ball of Jacob every few moments, laughing lightly as he saw the human shivering or shuddering everytime he nudged him with that cold steel tipped boot.

Tevos tsks at the pathetic human ball on the floor, her voice ringing out from across the room, “Hmmm, can I suggest that SL12-B choose L225’s punishment? That way, the boy can earn that orgasm of his.”

Lanek nods, agreeing with the asari’s assertion. A chance to degrade another other slave delights him.

Kaidan wants to swear when he feels the sheath suddenly stop completely. His blinks, thoughts coming back to the presence and tries to ignore his hopeless, throbbing cock. Tevos is standing in front of him, talking to him. He frowns, focussing on his master, hoping that she won’t punish him for his delay.

“L225 is refusing his master’s orders pet. He’s not a good toy tonight, not like you, my precious boy.”

Kaidan pants, arousal still flooding his body. His eyes are drawn to the small human on the floor, shaking in terror as he awaits his punishment. It’s almost comical the way the massive faux cock bobs from his crotch.

“I’m going to gift the honour of choosing L225’s punishment to you SL12-B. Choose a devious enough punishment, and you’ll earn that orgasm.”

The biotic nods, mind going a million miles. Its horrible, the way their masters pit them against each other, force them to hurt each other. He knows they have little choice in the matter and he can always apologise later. Maybe he could lessen the physical pain though…

“A...a mouth spreader, master.” Kaidan pants out, hoping that Jacob will forgive him.

Tevos’ eyes light up. “What a wonderful idea. Lanek, have you ever used a mouth spreader on your dear L225?”

The turian grins, flashing a mouth full of sharp teeth. “Plenty of times. Sometimes the mutt needs to be reminded its an animal.”

She laughs in reply, biotics already floating the devious device over to Lanek. It looks like a simple ring of metal, too large to actually fit in a human mouth. Jacob wants to cry; he knows from experience that the two little nubs would fit into his nostrils, pushing them up, while the clip on the bottom would drag his lip down. He’d still be forced to fuck the commander but now he’d be doing so while looking like a deformed pig. _Why the fuck did I make this worse for myself?_

Lanek kicks Jacob on his side, then fists his claws into the human’s head, pulling him up to a kneeling position. Jacob shivers, closes his eyes as his master approached with the mouth spreader and he resigns himself to his next torment. The two little plugs are inserted up his nostrils, making him flinch as the ring pushes them up. Then his master hooks his bottom lip to the base of the ring, forcing his mouth downward to fit.

Mouth hanging open like a dog and with a dick that wasn’t his own, Jacob felt humiliated as he moved into position behind Shepard. He had no idea how the man was going to be able to take this monster inside of him, though the gape of his hole gave Jacob some hope that he wasn’t about to irreparable damage to the man. Lining himself up, Jacob took a deep breath through his mouth and pressed forward.

Shepard mewled as Jacob slid the dildo inside him, eyes fluttering at the welcome stretch. There was barely any resistance despite the size of the dildo filling him. His eyes widened as the commander’s body easily accepts the intrusion and Jacob soon has his hips pressed up to the other man’s ass. _Okay...that was actually impressive…_

The commander is in a harsh, pain filled world of pleasure as his ass is stretched and each ridge of the toy presses into his prostate. His cock is struggling to harden in its prison and his entire body aches from the strict position he’s been locked into, but the drug’s effects make him feel like it's all happening to another person. Shepard squeezes down on the solid, thick dildo inside of him, willing it to move. Thrashing against his degrading bonds is useless, his hands fisting behind him the only movement he’s really capable of at the moment. He grunts as best he can against the dildo sealing his throat shut; he just wants, no, _needs_ Jacob to move!

Finally, the other slave gets the message, pulling the dildo out, only to slam it back home again. Shepard groans, the sound weak against his gag, sparks of pleasure mitigating the pain as each ridge stimulates his prostate. The toy is beginning to feel downright fantastic, each thrust driving him towards orgasm, an orgasm that the drug would make him capable of despite the bondage encasing his penis. Feeling utterly overwhelmed by sensations, Shepard begins to cry, though he barely notices. In between the jolting pleasure, aching pains, his inability to move and pure helplessness, the commander is being efficiently driven to orgasm, the stimulation of his prostate is combining with the impact of the drug he ingested.

Jacob wants to cry himself. He isn’t quite sure if he’s hurting the man, or if it feels good, but he continues, regardless of what either of them want. He can hear Kaidan panting in the background, the biotic being stimulated against his will as well. The three of them were nothing more than mutts, forced to copulate for their master’s amusement.

Tevos smiles at the two former soldiers, loving the way their bound bodies heaved through their orgasms. “ You all must be exhausted. Let’s go get you some dinner sweeties.”

She turns to Lanek and gestures the turian gently out the door. “I have this marvelous Thessian vintage you just _have_ to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I hope the next chapter doesn't take me such a long time to edit! xD
> 
> Tell us what you think <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get some time to each other.

“If you want to ready L225, I can get the animals dinner ready.”

She flicks her wrists and both Kaidan and Shepard kneel where they stand. She’s left them wearing nothing but their collars; for once their cocks and asses are empty. Kaidan closes his eyes, relaxing the stresses of his body and enjoying the momentary ‘freedom’. Shepard crawls over to him, nuzzling his face, ignoring the pull of the collar against his throat; even now they don’t hug each other, merely press their bodies together. Its one of the few forms of affection they’re allowed, and they take it every chance they get.

Lanek ignores them, walking Jacob over to where the lounge chairs are.

“This is going to be your home for the rest of the evening ‘25.”

The small human wants to bolt when he sees what his master wants to lock him into. He wants to plead with him, beg him not to fit him into that tiny confined space. _How the fuck do I even fit in there? ___

Jacob looks briefly towards Shepard and Kaidan for help, knowing it was futile anyway but he couldn’t help himself. Though not bound physically, the two former marines were restrained by the orders from their master. Jacob found that thought terrifying.

Lanek unlock the side and the door to the inside opens. Another latch and the top is pulled open; Jacob sees where his neck will rest now. The inside is empty for the moment and Jacob shudders, knowing that it will soon contain his body.

“Put your neck in the hole ‘25,” Lanek commands, “But face your master.”

Jacob shudders, then turns around and leans back into the box. He folds his arms and legs up against his chest and he wants to cry when the turian closes the door, locking him in. The second piece is locked around his neck and now he looks like just a part of the furniture, his head sticking out of the middle. Tevo’s ruffles his hair, enjoying how the human is completely helpless. He’s no longer even a mutt, he’s lower than that now.

Tevos smiles as she returns and as she biotically floats her slave’s dinner on the floor in front of them. It’s just the usual slave slop, full of nutrients, but tasteless. It’s all they’ve practically eaten for two years. Then she approaches the two former marines, and shows them the devices she has chosen for them. It’s a massive rubber-covered ring, connected to several straps; once on, there would be no way for him to shake it out. The asari reaches out and flicks their mouths to get them to open up.

Shepard grunted as his jaws were forced open to accommodate the ring that was being placed in his mouth. It was fucking huge! He honestly preferred the cock gag to this, cause at least he knew that he wouldn’t be forced to eat anything he didn’t want to. A grunt coming from his side, drew his attention to Kaidan, who was being given the same treatment.

Lanek laughed at their predicament. “Eat up mutts.”

Shepard eyed at the tasteless slave gruel placed on the ground in front of him with disdain. His eyes flicker to Kaidan and all he wants is for the other man to be free, to be spared this constant humiliation and degradation. But he knows it’s not possible.

Leaning down, he extends his tongue out through the gag holding his mouth open, plunging it into the tasteless mess below. Little licks at a time, taking in barely anything, but he knew he had to keep going. It would be the only thing he’d be given until morning at the earliest, sometimes possibly dinner the next day.

“Just remember,” Tevos almost lazily speaks, a short swat on each of their asses reminding them of her presence, as she returned to the kitchen, “Every drop that lands on the floor, is a punishment for the other.”

Shepard shuddered. If there was one thing he hated more, it was making things more miserable for Kaidan. He concentrated on feeding himself, concentrated on not letting anything escape his mouth.

Of course, there was no way for either man to avoid bits dropping out.

Tevos returned with refreshments for herself and Lanek, sighing as she looked at the mess the two were involuntarily making, “Gosh, look at the mess you’re both making. You’re no better than fucking varren.”

Jacob struggled in his encasement. Only his head exposed, he looks down at the expensive food lying just mere centimetres away. It looks divine and his mouth waters. That Thessian wine, even just a drop would be heaven...despite himself he tries to lick some into his mouth, but fails miserably. He gives up.

Tevos cleans off Shepard and Kaidan’s faces, making sure that any residual food is removed. She knows that neither Lanek or her wants food stuff on their genitals. A quick click of her fingers has both the men following her, she gestures in a way that they know they must remain on their knees. They feel ridiculous, shuffling along like animals, mouths still held wide open by their gags. The asari flops back into her chair, lounging like a queen and divests herself of her panties.

“Lanek, I gift you the services of SL12-A as a cock warmer, if you require it.” The turian considers, then accepts. It's not everyday that you have the hero of a species warming your cock.

Shepard turns his head towards the turian, and moves forward when bid. He feels like an idiot, sitting there with his mouth hanging open. He has to wait for the turian to divest himself of his pants.

The Turian didn’t flinch, and attempted to remain stoic all throughout this. Trying to maintain the same level of aloofness Tevos seemed to hold, he simply allowed Shepard access to his genitals. If this had been any other male or female of his own species, he would’ve been embarrassed, already rock hard and out of his slit as he hissed slightly when it sprung free from its confines.

“Let’s see what you have to offer slave.” He stated simply. Shepard doesn’t even grunt, just presses his face to the Turian’s crotch, catching the tip of his cock in his mouth and swallows it down. The former commander knows he probably has the easiest of the two jobs here; Kaidan has to use his tongue while he already has his mouth jacked open. Lanek’s cock goes down easy, it's not like Shepard really has a gag reflex anymore. The turian holds his head in place, making sure his cock was merely resting in that warm, slick throat.

The Turian’s member was impressive, larger than most humans and ribbed along the top. It tapered sharply at the edge leading into a more bulbous tip along the underside of the tip. Thick, and seemingly already coated with pre-cum.

Another click of Tevo’s fingers, gaining Kaidan’s attention and she points at her now bare pussy, “I require your services SL12-B.”

Kaidan resists the urge to sigh and moves forward, planting himself in front of his asari master. Pushing his face into her crotch, he extends his tongue outside the ring holding his jaw open, pushing it into her cunt. He licks up towards her clit, but a push on his face tells him that area is currently off-limits. “Ah ah, take your time SL12-B. I have important business to discuss and I must not be distracted.”

Closing his eyes, Kaidan settles into her pussy, lazily exploring her folds with his tongue. A deep, shameful part of him hates that he actually _likes_ the taste of her; she tastes pleasant especially in comparison to that tasteless gruel he has had to eat for the past two years.

“Mmmm, do you like the look of this ‘25? Humanities former saviour, on his knees, with a turian dick down his throat.” Lanek chuckles. “I don’t even feel like a fuck right now to be honest, just enjoying the view really.”

Tevos smiles, finding herself agreeing. Her pussy is being lapped at by the former lieutenant and it feels good but it's not distracting her from the important politics that are in need of discussion. She makes sure that he avoids her clit, prolonging how long he has to service her.

Jacob stared blankly at the pair. He shuffled in place, at first straining to get out as he knew what was to come and he couldn’t just jump into the discussion like this… not while they’re on plush armchairs and he’s literally just the fucking table they sat their drinks at. He grimaced, wanting to shout, wanting to protest in some way that would get them to release him. But he couldn’t. He knew the game and he knew the only way to get on their level was to... ignore this. Ignore that he was in a cage, that his head was locked in the middle of a table that the two were using as a mere drink counter. His head in the midst of these inanimate objects as if here were an item of decoration, just a piece of furniture.

He had to talk as if he was above this, and though Lanek saw it as cute or entirely comical, a piece of furniture, an inanimate object, an animal thinking they could stand up to actual people in conversation… it was still worth it to simply engage in it. If anything it increased the comical effect.

Jacob cleared his throat, his body flinching and his arms attempting to cover himself out of instinct as the pair turned their attention towards him. He shuddered but knew he had to carry this through as he spoke with the same vigor he did back during those first debates with Lanek and even back during his time in the diplomatic mission…. “I see you’re discussing the finer details of the proposals for the new slave bill? Might I make some counter arguments, some pointers as to the horribly inaccurate statements made in that document?”

Lanek chuckled, placing his datapad up against Jacob’s head-cage as if using him as a mere prop for his devices. He turned to the Asari, knowing that she might be confused as to how Jacob knew this… “I give him some homework to read every so often. He was an attache, part of the human diplomatic failure.” he kept hammering that home… “I find it almost ironic to keep him updated on it and found it only fair.” He shrugged.

“Councillor, care to humor me here? It’s only fitting that ‘25 gets a say in this after all. I mean, as much say as a dog could have in an animal rights bill.” He chuckled.

Tevos catches on easily, laughing along with him. The movement makes Kaidan stop for a moment and she shoves him back into her crotch. “Alright then, I suppose this could make for a rather amusing addition to the night. What ideas does the mutt have?”

Jacob winced, Tevos was a different beast altogether, but since this was the councillor herself… perhaps he had a chance? “First of all ma’am, I’d prefer not to be referred as such I. I was, er, still am. The official Alliance science attache to the Citadel…” He knew this posturing was akin to a table demanding rights. To a piece of property claiming equality, if not authority. It was ridiculous, but he had to keep going….

He was the only one ungagged and able to speak after all, or at least, the one with his mouth unoccupied… “I’d like to argue that this entire bill is null and void from the start.” The Turian sighed as he heard this, and if it wasn’t for Shepard he’d be annoyed once again. But damn that Commander was good, everytime the man swallowed, it caused the most amazing sensations to run up and down his cock.

“Your claims to our autonomy and rights as sapient beings do not stack up. We are equals. Fair. through and through. Our intelligence is comparable, our physicality is on par, our lifespans may be different but that goes for you and the Turians as well. There is no need for this bill, or for this ridiculous enslavement.” He gestured with his bound hands. “What right do you have to take our basic dignities and freedoms from us like this?”

The Turian sighed once more, turning to Tevos as he began the rebuttal. Luckily the asari merely seemed amused. “First of all, you’re generalizing. Yes intelligence is comparable but that can also be applied to what? The smart apes you call relatives back on Earth. If they are smart enough they can act like us, sapients. Also, you only need to look to VIs, those are ‘intelligent’ as you say. Your other arguments are void, they don’t matter. And in addition, we made it clear. Your species is violent, barbaric, you’ve been at war between yourselves since your inception and you’ve never shown change. Like beasts, animals that do not know better. That’s why you’re here.” He smiled. “Because dignity and rights don’t belong to something that isn’t truly civilized or sapient in the first place even if it tries to act as such. Would you call a smart varren that could play tricks an equal? Spirits no.”

“Watch this councillor.” The Turian mumbled before using his steel tipped boot to nudge Jacob’s locked member. The metal resonated and he flinched, moaned, and shuddered, buckling in place. “Would a civilized being be so…adamant on getting its pleasure all the time? No!” He chuckled. “And did you see how it tried to take a sampling of our food? It stuck it’s tongue out like some kind of hungry beast!”

“I did! It sickened me! Imagine, a dog trying to steal from our very plates!”

Tevos smiles, “A compelling argument General, though I’m inclined to side with you on this.” She looks over at Jacob and sneers. “This mutt still needs to learn its place I see.”

The Turian smiles, nodding as he attempts to maintain the fragile facade that was teetering on the breaking point. That fucking human was too good at this… Turian men and women simply couldn't form this sort of… suction. This sort of tight wet, moist, warm space. He breathed heavily once, as he turned to Tevos. “I’m glad you see the light of reason councillor. But i mean, I’d be hard pressed to think otherwise from a councillor of all people.”

Jacob practically growled at that derogatory statement as he replied in full. “You starve me and tease me with food and claim that my desire for your foods wasn’t something any sapient would do?! And you’re the ones who bound me with my genitals on show!” He glared at the Asari. “We’re equals. Why can’t you just see that Councillor?”

Tevos smiles, sickly sweet at the bound slave. “You’re still hungry are you? Well, we can fix that.” She activates her biotics almost lazily, directing the feeding tube back into Jacob’s throat. He grunts as it activates again; he’s nothing but a fixture, a toy like this. He stared at them, attempting to maintain that piercing stance as he had so much to say… but couldn’t. Not while the food was being pumped into him like this. But he tried anyways. “I-aghh.” Food spilt on the table, the Turian tsking and sighing in response.

“What a stupid mutt…” He ignored him completely now, leaving Jacob silent. Unable to speak without becoming a mockery of himself. The man trapped not only physically but figuratively as well. Unable to voice, to give reason to his own plight. Denied of the very fundamental ability that made him equals to the pair… reduced to this. A fucking fixture, a toy to be plugged or unplugged whenever they wished.

Tevos then ignores Jacob completely, addressing Lanek. “Shall I extend my invitation for you to stay the night? Your slave can be stored with mine, I have extra equipment ready.”

Lanek considers but it's a foregone conclusion. There is no way he is going to turn down sex with the beautiful asari councillor.

“I accept, Tevos. You have my presence for the rest of the night.”

Tevos smiles. “I’ll ready SL12-A and B for their night cycle then. I have a spare straight jacket in my slave room. You are welcome to secure L225 in it.”

The turian nods, unlocking Jacob from the table and leading the downtrodden slave to be readied for sleep.

Jacob only feels relief at having a night without being used as the turian’s plush sleeping toy.

\---

When Lanek returns with him, they find Shepard and Kaidan on their knees, waiting for their return. They’re both dressed in a straightjacket like he is, but a quick glance at their crotches reveal that Tevos has replaced both men’s sounds. Jacob shudders, intensely glad that his master now declines his cock that particular adornment. The short rod on the outside of the other slave’s crotches glint in the light, attached to a ring at the base of their cocks.

Tevos walks back in, smiling at her turian friend. “Ah, glad to see your slave is ready. My boys have been waiting for them.” She gestures towards an empty space of wall, located under her stairs. “This is where I store them for the night.”

Walking over to the wall, Tevos activated a switch there. A whirring sound occurred and a the wall opened, revealing a solid cage from within. Inside is only a thin mattress and a D ring hanging from the side. A hand gesture is all it takes to have Shepard and Kaidan on their knees, rolling inside. They squish up against the side to allow Jacob inside once his master gestures him inside too. He feels self-conscious squished into the commander’s side, his well-muscled body outclassing his own but there is no choice in the matter. Tevos attaches their collars together, then connects Shepard’s to the d-link inside the cage.

Laughing, she presses the button to seal them in the wall, "Hope someone reminds me about them in the morning. I'm so forgetful of things"

Finally, the three were alone. The inside was surprisingly comfortable despite the size, a dull light instead of the pitch blackness Jacob was expecting. They were cuddled together in a pile, Shepard and Kaidan clearly enjoying the warmth of each other but Jacob still felt decidedly uncomfortable. He was an invader here, forced to take up their only personal space.

Here, they were still not free, dressed in straitjackets for their sleep. They could only nuzzle and press their bodies together if they wanted comfort. And Jacob desperately wanted comfort, desperately wanted to feel _human_ even if it were only for a few cycles. Though the clink of the chain at his throat and the way he was forced to hug his body swiftly reminded him that they were property. He looked over at the two former marines; they were sharing a moment between them, smiles on their faces as they relaxed into each other.

"... How...." Jacob panted, exasperated breaths. "I don't get how you can do it.... Just how..."

They shared a quick look, considering his words and it was Shepard who spoke first. “We do it because we must.”

“I guess,” Kaidan sighed, eyes closing as he seemed to struggle with his words, “we’ve just accepted that there is no choice for the moment.”

Kaidan looks at Shepard sadly, and the commander leans in and presses a kiss to his marked forehead.

“What your name?”

“Huh?”

Shepard smiles at him, pressing his marked forehead to Jacobs. “I’m not calling you by your number. When we’re alone, we’re human.”

Jacob’s eyes begin to well up. “J - Jacob. Jacob Caldwell.” He swallows tightly around the lump in his throat. “And you’re John Shepard and Kaidan Alenko.”

He awaited a response, unsure what he was expecting at this point in time, locked away in some wall like some kind of fucking furniture to be left forgotten until use. Like a part of this apartment, merely another item to be stowed away. Not the sapient beings they truly are. It hurt as he had to remember those words from the marine. As those words would be his new battlecry, his new hymn. They would replace the former dreams of the pair whizzing through space edging towards victory. Words from one slave to another, simply reminding him of his humanity.

A far cry from the dreams of a space hero winning a war. But it was still something. And the fact of the matter was it felt… good. It felt better than the distanced Shepard on the Normandy fighting some Turian fleet. It felt real, it felt close to home. Something he could touch, something he could feel against him as his body kept a constant reminder of that warmth and comfort. It was perhaps foolish of him to think that way. This was only a fleeting sense of comfort, not the long term victory a free Shepard and Kaiden could've brought forth.

It didn’t matter though. If he had continued in that line of thought he knew he’d go insane… so all he could do now was follow their advice. There was no choice, and he had to accept that. By doing so he accepted the pair not as his heroes but as his fellows… as slaves. And sometimes, if the constant nudging and nuzzles indicated… reduced to but non sapient beasts.

In the end. They did remind him of his humanity. But not in the way he expected. Instead of the rescue restoring his freedom and his humanity permanently, the two former saviors simply spoke words. Words from one slave to another. From one human to another. At least he had that.

He began inching towards them, as best he could in these small confines as he felt his member brushing up against the cold thin mattress. The friction, that sensation at the straps of his straightjacket tugged against his balls forced him to gasp in a slight bout of sexual pleasure. The human almost absent mindedly continuing it… his shoulders flexing so that the straps would rub side to side, forward and backward against his sensitive balls, the shaft being worked on the firm mattress beneath as he moaned and whined. Only to realize that this wasn’t the cage room back at his master’s mansion, but instead Tevos’ apartment, and here he was almost unconsciously pleasuring himself instinctively from all that conditioning… in front of the Commander Shepard, and Kaidan Alenko….

He looked down at his own crotch, flinching as he realized it had gotten hard… the human immediately crossing his legs against each other in a failed attempt to hide the throbbing member as it simply spread some of the pre to his thighs, rubbing up against his own smoothskin as he winced some more in sexual frustration.

"P-please. I. I don't want to. M-mention this. B-but. I. I would rather you not.... s-stare. A-at. At. My. My p-p, my. My genitals..."

Jacob’s entire face is bright red, lit up in embarrassment. Here he is, beside in with two toned gods, his erection so much smaller than what the other two were capable of (though at the moment, what they capable of wasn’t much, thanks to that sound impaling them) and he felt a flash of shame mixing in.

“I. I’m so sorry I didn’t intend for this it’s much beyond appropriate to do this, I mean, not that I intended to, I mean, this. It. I. I’m not even being forced by my master and here I am erect in front of _the_ Commander Shepard I’m so sorry sir.”

“Its okay Jacob,” Kaidan’s gorgeous voice interrupted his rambling. “It's a perfectly natural reaction. They might refer to us as animals but it doesn’t mean we don’t have desires of our own.”

Jacob blushes. It would be so easy to just accept that, accept that his sexual desires hadn’t been irreparably twisted by his master. And the two former marines were just so well built.

Shepard suddenly grins, his expression noticeable in the dim glow. “Want some help to get off? It’ll help you sleep.”

His mouth drops open in shock. Had the Commander Shepard just offered to...his mind goes blank. The way they were currently bound, there was really only one option in terms of ‘helping’.

“It’s okay, I want to,” Shepard murmurs, eyes studying his face.

“ _We_ want to,” Kaidan corrects. “Trust me, we wouldn’t offer if we didn't want to. We don’t exactly get many decisions of our own nowadays.”

The commander raises an eyebrow at his fellow slave, then nods at the expression Kaidan gives him. Jacob’s heart clenches because he knows just _why_ they can communicate so well without words.

“I…” Jacob tries to speak tries to formulate words but simply found that he couldn't. Part of his mind wished that he was still back at his master's mansion and this was some kind of perverted wet dream. A dream where he was on the Normandy. Where it was both Shepard and Kaidan that offered this to a distressed _former_ slave. But the logical part of his mind realize just how far he has fallen and perhaps even if this was somehow planned by his master to face the two people that have allowed him to remain sane over the course of these two years and now to see just how far they've fallen and just how far he has fallen to sinking into his urges and desires like some kind of feral varren.

“Please why are you doing this? I'm just some diplomat. Some attache who failed in his mission. I don't deserve this. You'd be…. This is too much…and i can’t even return the favour for you.” He nods down towards the former marines crotches, both of their cocks wrapped with a ring at the base and stuffed with the sound that forces them soft. He sighed. “But I do want this. God I want it… i. I. I haven't felt anything around my… ahem…. In two years now but please don't misconstrue that I don't want you to…. “ He went silent…. “But I do…”

Shepard’s eyebrows waggle and despite himself, Jacob bursts out laughing. It feels good.

“Good, it’s been a little while since I’ve had something I want in my throat.” The commander’s eyes drift up towards where the chain links them together. “Reckon it’s long enough.”

Kaidan nods, agreeing with his assessment, and surprises them all by tugging himself over Shepard to envelop Jacob’s cock in his mouth.

It. feels. fucking. Amazing.

Jacob can’t help the moan that escapes from him. Its just been so _long_ since he’d been with another human, and willingly at that.

Shepard laughs, “Fucking eager there, aren’t you Kaidan.” The chain jangles as Shepard rearranges himself, and then leans over to kiss Jacob fully. He gasps into Shepard’s mouth, the combination of the two warm and _willing_ mouths on him was quickly driving him crazy.

The commander’s lips are soft and gentle, kissing him slowly, not wanting to push Jacob too far, too quickly. He opens his mouth and Shepard takes it as the invitation it is, pushing his tongue inside to explore the willingly offered mouth.

Below, Kaidan is enjoying himself. Jacob’s cock may not be very long but it was nicely thick, the cut head weeping copious amounts of precum. He runs his tongue up the fat shaft, enjoying the salty taste. It’s almost sad that it tastes so good, his palate starved from the months of tasteless mush he’d been forced to eat. He suckles on the head for the moment, then slides his face down, easily reaching Jacob’s hairless crotch. Unlike his and Shepard’s cocks, Jacob’s is free of any restraint for the moment, and he concentrates on pleasuring his fellow slave, trying to take his mind off his own cock as it strains against the sound holding it in place.

He nuzzles his nose against Jacob’s belly, enjoying the way that the other slave begins to thrust up into his mouth. It's a joy sucking on a cock this size, so much more comfortable than what his master had forced him to deep-throat in the past. Of course there is also the fact that he wants this, wants to give some joy to the lonely slave locked in with them.

Jacob begins to moan louder, his thrusts coming harder as he rapidly approaches his orgasm. Shepard notices and shuffles himself down, nudging his nose against Kaidan’s forehead. “My turn Alenko.”

The smile that his former lieutenant gives him is beautiful and makes his heart flutter. This man by his side was the only good thing this entire ordeal had given him. Before their enslavement, he would have never considered the other man as a potential partner, fraternisation regs aside. He had only viewed the man as a fellow soldier, not someone to have fall in love with. Though the circumstances certainly could have been better for them both.

Kaidan releases Jacob’s cock from his mouth with an obscene slurp, grinning up at the two other men. Shepard can’t help himself and leans down to thoroughly kiss the other biotic, enjoying the taste of his mouth. Ending the kiss with a smile, he kisses the brand on Kaidan’s forehead, then both marines settle in over Jacob’s crotch, Shepard sucking his cock into his mouth. Kaidan shuffles down a little, suckling at his ball sack, making Jacob moan at the sight of the two gorgeous men worshipping his cock.

Releasing Jacob’s testicles from his mouth, Kaidan shuffles himself back up to Jacob’s face, smiling at the look of pleasure there. Leaning in, he nuzzles at the other’s face, grinning when Jacob turns to him.

“Fuck his face Jacob,” Kaidan murmurs in those gorgeous whiskey tones of his. “He actually enjoys it when we’re alone, don’t worry about hurting him. He can take it.”

Jacob whimpers as his hips obey Kaidan’s commands without his own bidding, thrusting up into the commander’s throat. He takes him down easily, not a surprise considering the size of the gag that the man had worn earlier that day, and Jacob moans his appreciation.

A quick lick down his cheek captures Jacob’s attention for the moment, and he turns his head towards the raven haired biotic, mouth opening as the other leans in for a kiss. Kaidan is momentarily surprised by the urgency in the kiss but quickly catches up. It's obvious that the other has had little human interaction lately and is in desperate need of the attention.

Urgency was one way to describe it though what was clear was the distinct need and desire that simply radiated from the smaller human. It wasn’t so much lust as it was something else. An innate carnal need, a desire for companionship of any sort after two full years of torment and degradation. Of constant building up and destruction, over and over again day in and day out. With not a single person treating him as he was, a human being. Merely treating him as the animal they all saw him as.

His hips buckled as he felt the warmth that radiated throughout his form. It was this warmth that he wanted, that he so desperately desired. A warmth that nothing else could provide save for such an intimate act between fellow humans. Or at this point, fellow slaves.

The soft, strong walls, that moist and wet interior, all of that which lavished his oh so pained and aching cock. The sensitive tip completely overwhelmed with sensations at this point…

It felt as if it’d come from his very loins, the pleasure radiating into a zenith before climaxing as a rush of pressuring exiting his loins, into his cock in a peak of pressure and pleasure before entering the Commander. Thick ropes of cum splattering into his gaping maw as the waves of pleasure radiated seemingly within him. “Ahhhh….” He could barely speak at this point, the pleasure was simply too much for him to bare but he spoke anyways, he closed his eyes and imagined himself in his happy place…

“Thank you…. thank you…” he mumbled. “Thank you for treating…. for treating me like a person. Thank you for saving me… for taking me away from him and all of this.” He whined, not wishing to open his eyes as he imagined himself simply hugging himself willingly, and the collar around his neck as some sort of strange new medical implement.

“When we wake up… It’ll be Arcturus, maybe Earth right?” He smiled internally, nuzzling his head up against any that would come near him, pressing his bound form against them as he reminded himself that he was simply too tired for a full hug. This was what he _wanted_ , a partial strange hug.

“Thank you…” he whispers and closes his eyes.

Shepard licks his lips, clearly enjoying the foreign taste in his mouth. He shuffles up towards Kaidan, kissing him deeply, sharing the taste of Jacob’s cum between them. They moan a little, relishing it, before they rest against each other’s marked foreheads.

Jacob’s breath begins to even out, exhaustion beginning to creep in. They all rearrange themselves as comfortably as they can get, considering the circumstances, that damn chain clinking as they move. They begin to cuddle in what amounted to a pile of slaves, at the bottom of the social ladder. Akin to packages or crates stuffed together in a warehouse to be forgotten until their intended use. Jacob knew in another life they would be sleeping in the lap of luxury now, he as an attache, the pair as officers… this was not supposed to happen.

He wanted to cry again as he realized just how comfortable he was… he couldn't hug as a human would, merely relegated to these animalistic chest and face nuzzles like some damned varren… but this was the only thing that brought him any semblance of peace or happiness now. That’s what he needed. That’s what he wanted. And so he allowed it. Closing his eyes whenever a nuzzle occurred as he tried to imagine the scene as it should’ve been...

_Shepard and Kaiden having saved him from Palaven, now cuddling against him on their bed aboard the Normandy. Safe, secure, and free. Far away from all of this..._

But the reality was that they weren’t on the Normandy, Shepard and Kaiden hadn’t saved him. They were here, in the heart of the alien capital, bound and stashed away like some kind of useless cargo. Atop of one another, with only their varren like nuzzles and chest cuddles to remind him of that long lost concept of safety, security, and care.

It took a while for Jacob to relax, but finally exhaustion set in and the three of them slept together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no happy ending. At least not in this fic.
> 
> I hope you did enjoy it though <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you to bardofheartdive for beta reading this <3


End file.
